vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn
Quinn Possibilis, also known as Skybax previously, is a main character of Vigilance Chronicles. She is a young Quetzalcoatlus pterosaur citizen of the Midel District, a survivor of the outbreak and a main ally to Vigilance and his relatives. She remains together with her best friend turned husband Quill, along with the James Family in Terra District where she and Quill serve as their flying companion and transport. She is also Vigilance's flying companion, ever since she was discovered by him during the quest to obtain the Red Power Gem of Rage. Despite the fact that he failed his flying test, both Vigilance and Quinn formed a close friendship and work together in certain situations, aiding him in times of need. However as the series progress, the relationship becomes slightly intimate (which stirs Quill's jealousy) due to several unfortunate events. Quinn also leads the Team Sky, a group of pterosaur 'superheroes'. Overview Appearance As a growing young Quetzalocatlus, which is one of the largest of the flying pterosaurs, Quinn is three-quarters the estimated size of her species that indicates her young adulthood, around a 30-foot (9-meter) wingspan and a height up to 4-meters tall. Her fur, parts of her wings and her head crest is a fiery red base that matches her headstrong and competitive nature. She also has bright green eyes, in which sometimes this is associated with jealousy, hinting she has this kind of personality. TBA Personality TBA Weapons and Abilities Despite not fully grown, Quinn is surprisingly extremely athletic, in both land and in the air, and has enhanced reflexes and strength, such that these features outmatch most of her opponents, alive or undead alike. Due to her training, her leathery wings are able to withstand most attacks and can deflect bullets or projectiles back at her opponents. Her weakness, however, is venom as the toxic power inflicted on her will slow her down and unable to tolerate it, as demonstrated during encounters with several Super Heavyweight Undead such as [[Undead Sinraptor|Undead Sinraptors]] and Darwinopterus. Her large size and her skills made Quinn practically immune to any zombie attacks, allowing her to regenerate and recover from probably even the most venomous Undead. Quinn is provided a saddle for any small dinosaur citizen to ride while she does the steering. The saddle features shoulder-mounted rapid-fire energy cannons, which either the rider or Quinn herself can operate. Wrist mounted cannons are also equipped, with Quinn triggering them through emotion and thought. TBA Pre-Outbreak TBA Outbreak Series TBA Quaking TBA Retribution TBA Sabotage TBA Terrorize TBA Utopia TBA Vengeance TBA Commando Vigilance TBA Civilian Series TBA Nefarious TBA Obsession TBA Prey TBA Trivia * Quinn's Quetzalcoatlus model is highly inspired and based off the Quetzalcoatlus ''from David Attenborough's Flying Monsters (2010). The ''Quetzalcoatlus from When Dinosaurs Roamed America may have been a consideration but of all the documentaries featuring Quetzalcoatlus, the one in Flying Monsters stands out as 'majestic' and 'respected', resulting it being chosen for the character. ** The outcome also results in Quetzalcoatlus ''becoming edmundpjc's favourite prehistoric flying creature. * Quinn's old name Skybax is referenced from the ''Quetzalcoatlus skybax, the fictional creature of the Dinotopia franchise. Ironically, Quinn like all the other Quetzalcoatlus of the Vigilance Chronicles franchise share the same concept in Dinotopia, able to have heightened senses to detect fear in their riders. ** Additionally it's not humans but small dinosaurs riding the pterosaurs and fortunately they are lighter as compared to humans. * The nickname 'Fire Beak' is a reference from the code name given in a ''Quetzalcoatlus ''of the Jurassic Park Series 2 toy line. * Quinn has the same fiery look, personality and almost similar abilities as Kim Possible, the average but crime-fighting high-school student of the TV series of the same name. It was almost 'Possible' that both characters were to share the same surname, but several complications led to the alternate surname 'Possibilis' which is the Latin version of 'Possible' and to keep in terms of her 'Anything is possible' motto. ** Quinn, at some point of time, might possibly use the catchphrases from Kim Possible (e.g. "So not the drama", "No big") on some occasions. * TBA Category:Love Interests of Victor Edwards